She-Hulk
She-Hulk is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :She-Hulk #163: 07 Mar 2018 Current Issue :She-Hulk Annual #1: 28 Aug 2019 Next Issue :none scheduled Status A new series started in November with issue #159. Characters Main Characters *'She-Hulk/Jennifer Walters' - Avenger & lawyer. Seven feet tall and super strong. Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines She-Hulk Annual #1 She-Hulk #163 She-Hulk #162 She-Hulk #161 She-Hulk #160 She-Hulk #159 She-Hulk #12 Collections Hardcovers *'Marvel Masterworks: The Savage She-Hulk, vol. 1' - Collects Savage vol. 1 #1-14. - *'Marvel Masterworks: The Savage She-Hulk, vol. 2' - Collects Savage vol. 1 #15-25, plus Marvel Two-In-One vol. 1 #88. - Omnibus Hardcovers *'Sensational She-Hulk by John Byrne Omnibus' - Collects Sensational #1-8, 31-46 & 48-50, plus Marvel Graphic Novel #18. - - (forthcoming, April 2020) *'She-Hulk by Dan Slott Omnibus' - Collects vol. 1 #1-12 & vol. 2 #1-21. - - (forthcoming, July 2020) Trade Paperbacks *'Essential Savage She-Hulk, Vol. 1' - Collects Savage vol. 1 #1-25 (in B&W). - *'Sensational She-Hulk, vol. 1' - Collects Sensational #1-8. - *'She-Hulk, vol. 1: Law and Disorder' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. - *'She-Hulk, vol. 2: Disorderly Conduct' - Collects vol. 3 #7-12. - *'She-Hulk, vol. 3: Jen Walters Must Die' - Collects vol. 4 #159-163. - *'Sensational She-Hulk by John Byrne: The Return' - Collects Sensational #31-46 & 48-50. - *'She-Hulk by Dan Slott: The Complete Collection, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-12 & vol. 2 #1-5. - *'She-Hulk by Dan Slott: The Complete Collection, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 2 #6-21. - *'She-Hulk by Charles Soule: The Complete Collection' - Collects vol. 3 #1-12, plus Wolverines #13. - Digital *'She-Hulk, vol. 1: Single Green Female' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6. - *'She-Hulk, vol. 2: Superhuman Law' - Collects vol. 1 #7-12. - *'She-Hulk, vol. 3: Time Trials' - Collects vol. 2 #1-5. - *'She-Hulk, vol. 4: Laws of Attraction' - Collects vol. 2 #6-13. - *'She-Hulk, vol. 5: Planet Without a Hulk' - Collects vol. 2 #14-21. - *'She-Hulk, vol. 6: Jaded' - Collects vol. 2 #22-27. - *'She-Hulk, vol. 7: Here Today?' - Collects vol. 2 #28-33, plus X-Factor vol. 2 #33-34. - *'She-Hulk, vol. 8: Secret Invasion' - Collects vol. 2 #31-33, plus X-Factor vol. 2 #33-34. - *'She-Hulk, vol. 1: Law and Disorder' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. - *'She-Hulk, vol. 2: Disorderly Conduct' - Collects vol. 3 #7-12. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Charles Soule. Artist: Javier Pulido. Covers: Kevin Wada. Publishing History *''Savage She-Hulk'' Volume 1: #1-25, 1980-1982 *''The Sensational She-Hulk'': #1-60, 1989-1994 *''She-Hulk'' Volume 1: #1-12, 2004-2005 *''She-Hulk'' Volume 2: #1-38, 2005-2009 *''Savage She-Hulk'' Volume 2: #1-4, 2009 *''Red She-Hulk'': #58-67, 2012-2013 *''She-Hulk'' Volume 3: #1-12, 2014-2015 *''She-Hulk'' Volume 4: #159-163, 2017-2018 Future Publication Dates News & Features * 22 Oct 2014 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=56523 In Your Face Jam: She-Hulk and the False Promise of 'Ongoing'] * 03 Jun 2014 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=53190 Charles Soule Investigates She-Hulk's Blue File] * 23 May 2014 - David Goyer’s Comments About She-Hulk Make People Very, Very Angry Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero